POV
by Angle of Anime
Summary: P.O.V. for girls from Naruto. What they think of the boys, etc. etc. Blah blah, please Read and Review. I'd be much obliged. Thanks!
1. Sakura POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Three years have passed since Sasuke has left the village. I wept and wept until my tears would not come any longer. They all dried up, and now I can't shed a single drop of salty sadness. But there is still that feeling of pressure building up in my chest; I still feel the need to cry. Everyone tells me, 'Sakura, you shouldn't be getting all melancholy over that traitor. You should feel rage toward him.' Even Naruto doesn't seem to care anymore. He is still going to carry out his word to me, but I've been watching him train, and he's slacking. Although he's powerful, I don't think he is strong enough yet to bring Sasuke back home to me. _

_Each day I wonder why Sasuke left. The voices in my head answered: Strength. Power. Selfishness. I couldn't believe that my beloved would leave for those reasons, though. I just wouldn't bring myself to it. So I came up with this simple reason: Love. Of course I couldn't explain what love had to do with it, but I just liked to believe that he was kind and caring. _

_I know that Sasuke is still an innocent child, lost in a long, dark tunnel. For a long time he's decided to give up on getting out of the never ending corridor; he let himself be overcome by evil. _

_**Oh, Sasuke, when will you come back to me?** _

_That's what a wondered every nanosecond of the day._

**_Oh, Sasuke, why did you leave me?_**

_That's what I asked him when he appeared in my dreams._

**_Oh, Sasuke, will you ever find yourself?_**

_That's what I should have said to him before he left._

_Those questions haunt my mind. Every thought I think has to do with Sasuke. Then night he left, I told him I was in love with him. All I got in return was a simple thank you, or maybe it wasn't so simple. I never thought that two words could mean more to me than three, but they do. I bet I would hate him by now; given up on him by now; but it's those two words that thanked me that keep me loving him. And you know what? I'm not even sure what he was thanking me for. All I ever did was be a bother to him, a simple fly stuck on his windshield._

_Sasuke is fifteen now, and so am I. I bet he's as wise as I have become, or maybe not. In Orochimaru's care, Sasuke is probably as evil as the snake himself. Oh, Sasuke, I hope that isn't the case. Deep inside him, like any other evil man, he must have that childish personality. He must be that little boy that yearned for his father's affection. Inside him, there must be tears that need to roll down his cheeks from his black eyes._

_Oh, and those black eyes of his. Since I knew him, he seemed to always have secrets hidden inside them. And I always felt like I needed to help him. Those secrets of his frightened him horribly, and I knew I was the one to make him forget. I was the one that was going to heal those miseries and sorrows; he was going to be happy._

_**Then he went away.**_

_**He left me.**_

_**I had barely begun to heal.**_

_**Attempt after attempt I tried.**_

_**But it seemed he didn't want to be better.**_

_**He didn't want to be happy.**_

_**He didn't care.**_

_When Sasuke left, I was devastated. I loved him with all the power in my heart, but did he love me as well? I could never quite answer that myself. It was more than just a bug on my windshield. It was a worm in my hair. That kind of thing can't just be avoided._

_You know, this may seem strange, what I'm about to say. But try to understand, for my sake. Sasuke left me, and the past three years have been lonely for me, even if I've been surrounded by many friends. However, I understand him better. I can't be sure that he understands me, but it's okay. Being separated from Sasuke has actually brought him closer to me, and I hope, me closer to him._

_But evenso..._

**_Sasuke, come home._**

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this fic. I'm going to write some things similar to this, except it'll be like Hinata's point of view for Naruto, Tenten's for Neji, etc. So if you liked this, put it on your Alert List and I'll write more alike. Oh, and review please! Thanks!

(I do except flames, but would like them in the form of constructive criticism. Plain flames are okay too, though.)


	2. Tenten POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**_For three years, I have been on the same team as Neji Hyuuga. We exchange compliments and train well together. He and I know each other as if we'd known each other all our lives; or at least, that's what it seems like._

_I'm just like a boy, and everybody knows that. And boys aren't the types to fall head-over-heels for someone they like, right? They aren't supposed to feel shy or embarressed in front of them. So then, why am I doing those things in front of Neji?_

_Oh no! I just realised something completely terrible: I'm a girl. Isn't it devastating? Neji Hyuuga has turned me into a female. Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later anyway, wasn't it?_

_But, I liked being like a boy. It gave me a sense of security, you know? I hate the feeling of being all flustered in front of that pale-eyed boy, but at the same time, I'm okay with it. When my heart races with every step I take towards him; when I get a sensational shaky feeling all throughout my body when he touches- okay, hits -my chest as we train; even when he simply says 'Great training today, Tenten,' I get a strange vibe that I can't say I've ever felt before. _

**_Hey, Neji. What's up?_**

_That's what I casually say to him every time we meet._

**_I love you, Neji!_**

_That's what I want to scream to him when we have a friendly little conversation._

**_Neji, do you love me too?_**

_That's what I would ask him if I ever got up the courage to tell him I feel that way._

_Oh, Neji, why do I like you? Why do I want to treasure this feeling, and also dismiss it with a wave of my hand? I wish deeply that I could share with you this, just as I can share my new battle techniques and such. If I felt this way towards Lee, God forbid, I'm sure I would feel absolutely open to tell him. Well, that is, if I didn't feel too ashamed to. _

_I'm cursed with fright. I know don't quiver over much, but one thing I do fear is rejection. Rejection from you. Neji, if only I could tell you this. Everything I'm thinking. You are my one true love, Neji Hyuuga, and I want so badly for you to know...but how could I possibly tell you such a thing? You would probably laugh in my face and tell me how absurd the idea would be. I would laugh with you, pretending I was only joking. _

_What I dream of you and I, Neji. My dreams would be silly in your eyes, and I have to admit, I make fun of myself for seeing things like that in my sleep. But, the thing is, I know that that is what my subconscious wants. I can't lie to you any longer, can I? It isn't fair to carry such a heavy burden, although I bet you could take it. If you loved me, or anyone else, I mean._

**_Neji Hyuuga, will you marry me?_**

_That's what I couldn't ask. Not just yet anyway. But I do want to ask if you love, or at least, like me. _

**_I would give you my heart._**

_That's what I would promise you, if I could only say it._

**_Would you give me yours, Neji?_**

_That's what I would like to know._

_Well, it's okay. I know, Neji, that you wouldn't return my feelings. It truly is absurd for you and I to be anything but teammates. I know I can't make it more than that._

_But, Neji..._

**_I hope you will love me one day, and one day soon._**

* * *

A/N: Wow, this was difficult to write. I've been stuck on it for over an hour, and I still don't favor much. Well, I hope you like it! Review please! Thanks!

(I do except flames, but would like them in the form of constructive criticism. Plain flames are okay too, though.)


	3. Hinata POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Naruto**

* * *

_It's been three years since I've seen Naruto. Well, that is, until a few days ago. He was looking for new teammates, asking Kiba and Shino first. We were supposed to meet Kurenai-sensei that day, and when I first saw him all I could do was hide behind a fence. When he found me I fainted. Someone carried me over to and laid me against a tree. I wondered if it was Naruto, but couldn't ask._

_I've been thinking: Sakura seems to be on more friendly terms with him, Naruto than before. I hope she doesn't like him, because for such a long time I've really liked him. But, if I can't tell him the way I feel, then I don't think I even deserve him. What if Sakura does like him, and she tells him before I do? He already likes Sakura, so if she retaliates, what can I do?_

_I just wish I could say something to him, anything. But I wonder why I just can't? Why am I so weak that I'm incapable of telling someone that I really like, or even love them? It's true I've gotten stronger since the last time I saw him, but some parts of me, it seems, will never change no matter what I try._

_**Naruto, I've been watching you.**_

_I've always watched him, but I could never bring myself to tell him that._

_**Naruto, do you ever see me?**_

_I wish he did, with all my heart._

_**Naruto, love me more than I love you.**_

_If only it were true._

_I've never been able to say much to him, only blush and faint. Sometimes I would overcome my shyness towards him and say something that really made a difference to him, but that happened so few times I could count them on one hand. I can only wish that one day he'll hear me without me needing to say a single word. That will be the only way you'll ever know that I love you._

_You would think that you'd notice when someone's always looking at you, but you never did, Naruto. Even while I was hiding, watching him training or something, I always hoped he'd find me out and ask me why I was there. He didn't, ever. Not once did he see me following him somewhere, standing behind a tree or a poll, my eyes locked onto his form. Not once did he realize I was there; even before he didn't have any friends and was always alone, I was there. I just… wasn't._

_**I was the only one who saw you.**_

_**I was the only one who cared.**_

_**I was the only one who wanted to be your friend.**_

_I've always been drawn to you. Always. I couldn't help but see you when no one else did, but I could never approach you for fear of being rejected, though I knew deep down that you wouldn't. Too shy to say things to you, things that would've made the difference in your life sooner, I could've helped you. I could've helped you become a great shinobi, instead of leaving it to you and you alone._

_Well, I have to say that I'm sorry now, because I wasn't there when I should've been. I didn't help you when I could've. I avoided you when I should've stayed near._

_I'm sorry, and…_

_Please Naruto,_

_**Hear me someday, watch me.**_

* * *

a/n: Well, this is the shortest of chapters, and I think it's pretty… not romantic. It's not like the other two (so far, Sakura's is my favorite), so I'll probably re-do it. Should I? I'm just a little rusty with this story, so I might call this a warm-up or something like that. Um, well, thanks!


End file.
